Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of photoelectricity, and more particularly to a four-beam laser pointer structure.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, laser medical and cosmetic technologies are rapidly developed. A small standard-packaged semiconductor laser diode has advantages of wide temperature scope, simple drive, high electric-optical conversion efficiency, different wavelengths, and good monochromatic, which replaces conventional large-scale gas or solid laser devices for medical and cosmetic industries. However, due to a low power, a single semiconductor laser diode is not suitable when high laser power is needed. Therefore, beams from various semiconductor laser diodes should be integrated.
Conventional integrating methods are divided into two categories. The first one forms an array with wafers of the semiconductor laser diodes, so as to form a palladium strip type laser device. The second one uses an optical fiber coupling system for coupling and integrating the beams from various semiconductor laser diodes.
The above two methods have disadvantages as follows:
1) the wafer array method need extreme-high precision lens array for beam integration, and the wafer array emits a large amount of heat; therefore, a little defect will affect the service life of the wafer, and cooling requirements are extremely high during operation;
2) the optical fiber coupling method is complex, while a beam integrating efficiency is low; optical fibers used for energy transmission are usually multimode fibers, which greatly destroys characteristics of a laser source, and is not suitable when certain beam modes are needed;
3) costs of both methods are high, wherein both the lens array and the optical fiber beam integration system, and adjusting structures thereof are expensive, which have no advantage in household physiotherapy industry which is growing popularity; and
4) processes are complex, which is almost impossible to mass production, and is only suitable for large-scale equipments of research institutions or professional medical organizations.